Dalaran Ministry of the Interior
The Ministry of the Interior is one of ministries of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. It is responsible for policing and security in the City of Dalaran and its territories, disaster management and prevention, as well as the investigation and enforcement of Dalaran’s laws, among other responsibilities. Leadership Minister - Salazar Demes Director of the DMD - Myrthelicen Silverheart Director-General of the Guard - Octavius Graves Warden of the Violet Hold - Alturas Director of the Violet Gate Authority - Melissa Cartwright Director of DEMA - Vivian LaChance Organization The Ministry of the Interior is divided into several departments to help oversee the various operations it is responsible for. Department of the Dalaran Guard The Department of the Dalaran Guard is charged with enforcing the mundane laws of the Magocracy of Dalaran and the protection of its citizens. Duties include policing, investigations, and protection of important figures visiting the city and of high ranking members of the Senate on official foreign visits. Responsible for issuing arrest warrants, writing up investigative reports, and recommending charges, if any, to the Chief Justice of the Court of Dalaran. The Mageguard The Mageguard are responsible for protection of the Chancellor and the Cabinet when outside the City of Dalaran. When in use, the Chancellor is guarded by four Mageguard, while members of the Cabinet are guarded by three. They operate under continuous invisibility when on assignment, and make themselves known only when there is a perceived threat to their protectee. Violet Gate Authority The Violet Gate Authority (VGA) is charged with enforcing Dalaran regulations regarding immigration and visitation, as well as the monitoring of imports and exports for illegal goods. It is responsible for oversight and security of the Violet Gate, specifically the enforcement of the Teleportation and Portals Act, ensuring that there is no unauthorized entry into the City of Dalaran and that all visitors enter through the Violet Gate. It is tasked with ensuring that the Violet Gate remains uncompromised and effectively screens and processes all visitors entering Dalaran for contraband as stated in Article V of the Laws of Dalaran, protecting the Dalaran economy from smuggling and illegal goods. It is also responsible with providing security at Krasus Landing, ensuring safe passage into and out of Dalaran. Dalaran Emergency Management Agency The Dalaran Emergency Management Agency (DEMA) is responsible for coordinating and assisting in all responses to instances of major disasters in Dalaran territory, including but not limited to providing food and supplies, shelter, safe passage, and with the assistance of DMD, containment of whatever caused the disaster. DEMA may call upon Kirin Tor Peacekeepers to assist in the event that such assistance is required. The Violet Hold Among the ornate spires and enchanted streets of Dalaran lies the towering Violet Hold- the Kirin Tor's prison. Within, the city keeps criminals and forces of evil alike behind arcane barriers, each categorized into three different levels of security. It is arguably the most secure prison on Azeroth, being well-defended by might and magic alike. No prisoner may be released without informing the Minister of the Interior. Prisoners may also not be held more than 48 hours without being informed of the charges against them. Once the prisoners have been informed of the charges, they may post bail as determined by the Court, or remain in the level they were assigned until their trial. Prisoners may be released by persons of certain ranks, as determined by the level the prisoner is in, only before the trial as an alternative to posting bail. Once the sentence is set, prisoners may only appeal their case, or be pardoned by the Chancellor. All pardon requests go to the Minister of the Interior for investigation and review who will then issue a recommendation to the Chancellor. List of current and past detainees available here. Levels of the Violet Hold * Level 1: Low Security - Prisoners may have access to general amenities such as a common area, news services, and communication with the outside through secure monitored links. ** Contains: Drunks, brawlers, nuisances, etc. Generally non-threats. ** Release: Deputy-Minister and above. * Level 2: Medium Security - Prisoners have some access to general amenities, such as outside news services, but have supervised visits that must be approved by the Warden or Minister. (What you see in-game). ** Contains: Various criminals of a more severe nature; a threat to persons and the city. ** Release: Minister and above. * Level 3: High Security - Prisoners have no access to amenities whatsoever and are not allowed any form of communication with the outside world. These prisoners are kept in a pocket dimension accessible only by the Minister of the Interior and the Chancellor. ** Contains: Extremely dangerous entities and individuals that are threats to the city and/or world. ** Release: Two Ministers, one of which must be the Minister of the Interior, as well as the Chancellor. Department of Research & Development This department is tasked with a focus on defense research and development to protect the city of Dalaran, its territories and citizens. This department works in conjunction with other Ministries as needed in order to conduct its work, namely the Ministry of War. Some of its projects include the Darksight Protocol, Project TEMPEST, the Arcandome, and the Dalaran Information System Network. Dalaran Information System for Communications and Operations Resource Directory The Dalaran Information System for Communications and Operations Resource Directory (DISCORD) is the Magocracy of Dalaran’s enterprise network for providing data, voice, and holographic telecommunications services. It is a City-wide encrypted network that allows for users to connect seamlessly to the datacrystal infrastructure both in Dalaran and abroad. The network itself is partitioned by security requirements in three tiers, along with any special compartments in which information may be placed to ensure data is accessed by only those with the proper rights. The DISCORD offers a selection of integrated services based on end-user needs, including the Magical Social Network, connection to Ministry holobracers, and any such other networked necessities of the Magocracy of Dalaran. Security Tiers Tier 1: The unclassified tier for everyone in the Magocracy of Dalaran offers an encrypted network for mass-use systems such as the Magical Social Network and direct voice and holo-conferencing. Tier 2: The secret security tier of the DISCORD offers end-to-end voice, holographic, and data encryption for those ranked Deputy-Minister and above, as well as all applicable department heads (“Administration”) Tier 3: The top secret security tier of the DISCORD offers end-to-end voice, holographic, and data encryption for the Chancellor and Ministers (“Council”). This network is separate from Tiers 1 and 2, providing an additional layer of protection from unwarranted intrusion. Infrastructure The DISCORD is a centralized system with data-crystal servers located in an undisclosed location within the Violet Citadel, and the room is continuously guarded and monitored by the Ministry of the Interior via a closed-circuit holofeed. Utilizing a modified version of the Arcandome, the server room is warded against scrying, teleportation, telemancy, unwarranted physical access, magical interference (Arcane, Shadow, etc.), and heavy bombardment. Tier 3 data-crystals are located in a pocket dimension, the entrance to which may only be opened by a physically present Minister inside this facility, and requires 2-factor authentication (soul scan and blood sample.) The communication network itself is established via a heavily modulated telemancy system that draws its power from the Twisting Nether, which allows for communication across space, especially where no leyline is available. The three tiers utilize separate layers of protection against unwarranted eavesdropping or other attack, but all three remain encrypted across all levels. * Tier 1 communications may be accessed by anyone via a Kirin Tor-approved node, which may include the Signet rings for the MSN, and standard-issue holobracers for publicly-available data, among others. * Tier 2 communications may be accessed by anyone via the same Kirin Tor-approved nodes as Tier 1, provided that such nodes have the additional tier activated by the appropriate authority. Compartmentalization of information begins at this tier, allowing for partitioned information dependent on Ministry requirements. Access to Tier 2 information requires that access nodes (such as the Signet rings and holobracers) utilize active 2-factor authentication of soul attunement and blood scan and have the permissions activated by the appropriate authority. * Tier 3 communications may be accessed by only those ranked Minister and above via the Signet ring or Senate-assigned holobracer, with the additional layer of security partitioning being hard-wired into these devices. Communications sent via Tier 3 are on a continuous rotating frequency that changes every 17 seconds, and must correlate with the central data-crystal servers. An authentication code that does not match the correct algorithm or rotating frequency will cause all Tier 3 communications to be summarily blocked, and a priority alert to be sent to the Interior Ministry. All Tier 3 signals are sent separately via the Twisting Nether, allowing for communication and access to data across time and space. Such signals are also layered in a protective magical ‘buffer,’ that protects against potential piggybacking on the signals themselves. Because all signals are end-to-end encrypted, any modification in the signal type would fail a check at the end-point, as the local key must not change. Furthermore, as an additional layer of security, certain compartmentalized information cannot be accessed remotely, and can only be accessed inside the Minister and Chancellor offices via a secure terminal. Security Protocols As all signals are encrypted across all three tiers, the Interior Ministry continuously monitors all such signals for any indication of an attempted breach, or any other anomalous readings. An attempt to breach the data-crystal room, or piggyback on a telecommunications signal immediately sends an alert to the Interior Ministry, which may shut down segments of the network to prevent a successful breach. Certain redundancies in place will automatically trigger a segmented shutdown, which may lead to a full-scale shutdown, if the system picks up a successful breach of Tier 2 or Tier 3 communications. An attempted breach will only issue an alert, but will not trigger an automated shutdown. Any attempt by an unauthorized party to use a certain access node will result in an automatic shutdown of that node and potentially initiate a self-destruct sequence if that node provides access to Tier 2 or Tier 3 communications. Unauthorized users of Tier 1 nodes will only result in the node being locked, and require bringing it to the Kirin Tor for a reset. Violet Firewall All data stored in crystals that connects to the central network is protected by a magitech security system known as the “Violet Firewall.” In order to secure all data on such crystals, whether as part of the Grand Library, Ministry databases, or personal datacrystal storage, any such device that is approved and authenticated by the Interior Ministry and connects to the network shall have the firewall extended to them. The Violet Firewall protects against intrusions and continuously monitors the network for malicious activity, ensuring the security of the network and all data therein. Notable Structures & Holdings Ministry Offices The Ministry of the Interior is headquartered within the Chamber of the Guardian, as one of several offices located within the Spire. Aptly situated within the center of the City and constructed to withstand a Legion assault, the Chamber serves as a suitable location for overseeing the security of Dalaran. Dalaran Arcandome As part of a series of security upgrades for the City of Dalaran, there has been put in place a heavy modulated temporal dissonance field around the City, except in and around the Violet Gate. This temporal dissonance field, also known as the “Arcandome,” will prevent teleportation into and out of Dalaran except through the Violet Gate. If the caster attempts to teleport into the City except through the Violet Gate, they will find themselves redirected to the Violet Gate, and any attempts to teleport out by the caster circumventing the Gate will find that their teleportation attempt categorically fails. In addition, with assistance from the Nightfallen, the Arcandome also protects against teleportation using telemancy, ensuring that space-time rifts are also blocked except to/from Violet Gate. Note: that as a hidden redundancy to the Arcandome, any forced attempts to override the dissonance field will trigger a failsafe, and the caster will find that their teleportation spell is automatically redirected to a Level 2 holding cell within the Violet Hold for breach of the Teleportation & Portals Act, pending trial. Powered by several independent Saraphix Aurum Generators hidden in classified locations throughout the City, the Arcandome will thus be unaffected by attacks on the city itself, which include any forced siphoning of magical energy from the City proper. Those within the Cabinet are given the frequency of the Arcandome via their holobracers to allow for teleportation in and out of the city. In addition, Interior-approved telemancy beacons also allow for teleportation into the city as necessary. The Dalaran Arcandome was conceived out of a need to protect the City from unauthorized entry/exit, specifically to evade justice or commit another crime. Partially inspired by Jaina Proudmoore's warding of Darnassus prior to the Divine Bell incident, and more directly through the escape of a suspect from an arrest attempt, the Arcandome is designed to secure the city from similar setbacks again. Dome of the Infinite Type: Stellar Observatory Location: Top level of a formerly demolished spire located in western Dalaran. Diameter: 70 Yards Built by the Department of Magical Defense, the newly constructed stellar observatory is the culmination of Shal’dorei temporal magic and traditional astronomancy, utilizing scripts retrieved from the Nighthold. Meant to build upon the stellar observatory of Star Augur Etraeus and it’s feats in seeing deep into the Great Dark Beyond, the stellar observatory is designed to provide the Kirin Tor with the ability to further study the observations made by the late Star Augur. The stellar observatory functions in a similar fashion to the one in the Nighthold, except there is a central control nethercrystal positioned in the center of the deck, which allows the user to set the distance of viewing, as well as opening and closing the panels. Note, it is heavily suggested that panels be closed between shifting observations, as it may cause nausea. This observatory also has a number of modifications to better suit the Kirin Tor, including but not limited to the ability to record observations onto holocrystals, and the ability to see deep space in virtually real-time, as opposed to observing light that reaches Azeroth many years down. As a testament to its viewing capabilities, it has been formally named the Dome of the Infinite. Tours available upon request when not in use by the Department of Magical Defense. Neverland (Classified) The Labyrinth Location: Alterac Valley Beneath the ruins of an abandoned barracks in Alterac Valley lies the “Labyrinth,” a prison designed for containment and information extraction. Equipped with an in-house alchemical laboratory and resident mages, it’s focus is on retrieving information from its detainees by any means necessary. The Labyrinth is also designed such that individuals not attuned to it would find that the halls seem to go on forever, with each turn around the corner to lead to a different hallway, seemingly with no exit. Eden Location: Feralas Beneath the Ruins of Isildien lies what is simply known as Eden. This facility specializes in ‘rehabilitating’ its prisoners, wiping their memories completely clean and replacing them with different, fictional memories, thereby eliminating the threat without having to kill them. With new memories, Eden magi then rehabilitate and retrain its prisoners who are then released without a semblance of their formal life. In furtherance of that goal, the rehabilitated individual would also undergo magical cosmetic reconstruction, providing them with a new face and new genetic identifiers. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Ministry of Dalaran